


How Many Licks?

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Innuendo, Lemon, M/M, POV Wufei, Post EW, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Quirk othe Trade--Never make the mistake of thinking Duo Maxwell is stupid, inept, careless, or disorganized. I have made this mistake and am now paying dearly for it. No, scratch that; I just assumed he wouldn't turn the focus of his skills on me.





	How Many Licks?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Never make the mistake of thinking Duo Maxwell is stupid, inept, careless, or disorganized. I have made this mistake and am now paying dearly for it. No, scratch that; I just assumed he wouldn't turn the focus of his skills on me.   
  
Allow me a moment to grind my teeth in frustration.  
  
Hindsight being what it is, Quatre and I should have known the braided maniac was three or six steps ahead of us. He must have been watching us for a couple of months, besides whatever research he must have done for this- fiasco. I don't know what he has Quatre doing, but I find myself unable to drum up any sympathy for the blond; I'm too busy feeling sorry for myself. I DO know it somehow concerns Trowa- but perhaps I should begin at the beginning?   
  
I thought so.   
  
Do YOU know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Ah, I thought not. HOWEVER, Duo DOES. Maniac.   
  
Une, our kind and generous _'mother'_ -pardon my snickering- sent us all on vacation. She said there were enough people to cover the five of us for a couple of weeks, give or take, and then she sent Quatre and his Maguanacs after us, and sent Relena after Yui personally. Thus, we were all tucked away at a Winner owned estate when Duo did us in, a couple of days in on our vacation.   
  
One day at lunch, he bet us- Quatre and I- on this question. It was a two half bet for each of us, just with different numbers. If we won, he would be our slave for a week each and vise versa. Those were the stakes.   
  
Here was the bet for Quatre: it would take him between three hundred-forty-five and four hundred-five licks, if he didn't forget and use his teeth, which Duo predicted at between fifteen and twenty licks.  
  
Duo nailed him at eighteen. He then pulled Quatre into the living room for a quick whispered conference. I heard the blond yelp out 'What-Trowa?' at one point, but that's it. They finally returned to the kitchen, Quatre flushing and Duo wearing a huge grin that melted my knees when he turned it on me.   
  
Perhaps this is something else I should tell you. I, quite simply, adore Duo. He makes my skin tingle, my heart pound- you get the picture? It has never been a simple case of hormones, either- we're all twenty and up now. It's been five years and some change and the man still befuddles me- in a good way. I have never told him of course, because the odds are good that he isn't interested in men or me, period. That, and the fact he's my friend, probably my best friend other than Sally, and she doesn't really count because she acts like my big sister most of the time.   
  
Ah, well. As I was saying, he smiled at me, I melted, and then it was my turn. His bet was between three hundred ninety-five and four hundred -nine licks, with me forgetting between twenty- eight and thirty-one licks and biting down.   
  
He got me at thirty.   
  
I ranted, I raved. "We're grown men! We were Gundam pilots! We're Preventers! We shouldn't be doing such childish things!"  
  
"You didn't say that when I lost," said Quatre, blinking calmly. "You sat there and smirked."   
  
"And you could have said no," said Duo. "Besides, we're on vacation. What better time to act childishly?"  
  
Actually, I can't say no to Duo, on anything almost, but don't tell him that. I glared at the tabletop.   
  
"Be fair, WuFei. You lost fair and square," chided Duo.   
  
And thus, I find myself on the first day of torture, dressed in cutoffs and a white tank top, bare foot, holding a galvanized bucket with a sponge and a bottle of soap in the bottom. I was standing just inside the garage watching Duo back up one of Quatre's cars - a classic muscle car I didn't particularly recognize, but had sleek lines and tail fins. Duo parked, hopped out and walked back toward me, another huge grin on his face.   
  
"Why am I washing a car?" I demanded, scowling at him.  
  
He stopped beside me and reached out a hand. I felt my eyes go wide, startled as his hand groped behind my head, long fingers grasping the first tie in my hair and tugging. He tugged it down the length of my hair until he encountered the second tie around the ends, and then he tugged that out gently too. My hair, now almost to my waist, slid loosely against my back.  
  
I have to admit I wasn't expecting him to do that. Duo pocketed the ties in the hip pocket of his own cutoff shorts, then raised both hands and ran them through my hair. My eyes went wider as he disarrayed the strands, and my heart kicked in my chest. His hands felt good in my hair, more than good- it was like a dream come true, or at least the beginning of several naughty ones.   
  
He fanned it around my face, unsmoothing it from behind my ears to frame my face. I could feel a flush beginning to travel up my cheeks and I dropped my gaze to the neckline of his gray tank top. His collarbones stood out beneath his creamy skin, as delicate as dove's wings, and I suddenly wanted to nibble on those indentions, wanted to so badly, I trembled from suppressing the urge. Nataku, give me strength RIGHT NOW.   
  
"You're washing a car because you lost a bet," said Duo lightly. "And I'm recording this, so smile pretty for the camera."   
  
Oh yeah, THAT killed the edge of desire trying to knife its way through me.  
  
Black scowl firmly back in place, I stalked past him to the car, put down the bucket, and removed the soap. Flipping open the top, I squirted a generous amount of soap into the bucket, flipped it closed and stalked to the left of the garage, where there was an outdoor faucet and hose. Dragging it out, I noticed it had one of those tidy nozzle attachments. That would make the task easier. I turned on the water, shook my hair back and went back to the car to fill the bucket with water and suds.  
  
Duo had produced a camcorder from somewhere, and now lounged in a chair under the nearby trees. Maniac. One day I'll choke him with that braid. Don't tell me it's a false threat. You and I know that, but HE doesn't, and for right now, it makes me happy.   
  
So I proceeded to wash the car. It was hot sweaty work, especially under a cloudless sky and my hair not pulled back. Going up on tiptoe, I started on the roof and worked my way down with a minimum of mess to myself. I shouldn't have bothered; by the time I got down to the hubcaps, my shirt was clinging to me from sweating and it didn't matter any more. I was vaguely aware of Duo maneuvering around me, but I was focused on my task and paid him no mind.   
  
I threw the sponge back in the bucket, stood and stretched. Then I reached for the water hose, turned it on, and began rinsing the car off. I could have given in to the urge to spray Duo, but the camcorder he was holding probably belonged to poor Quatre. I was just finishing up when Trowa came through the side door of the garage.   
  
You have to realize all of us were here at a Winner compound for vacation. Heero and Relena, Trowa and Quatre, and Duo and I. Heero and Relena were off playing tourist in town, as far as I knew; I hadn't seen anyone besides Duo since brunch. Trowa was dressed in a pair of long shorts, tee shirt and deck shoes, his long bangs not quite as smooth as usual. He stalked towards me and Duo, who had come up behind me without me knowing. He stopped and fastened the plaited man with an -upset?-green eye.  
  
"Duo, did you do that to my room?" He asked.   
  
Duo zoomed in on Trowa's face, then back. "Did I do what to your room?"   
  
"Someone," he said meaningfully, a hand settling on a slender hip, "has sprinkled rose petals on my bed."   
  
His tone- and Trowa rarely uses a tone- said there was more, but that he wouldn't say anything more in front of people.  
  
"Sorry, Trowa. I've been filming Wu-chan here for a while, and he still has to wax and buff before he's through."  
  
I glared at him. He never said anything except 'wash a car'!   
  
Trowa's lips twitched at us. "There might be some argument on that." With that he went back into the house, presumably to depetal his bed. Good for his eardrums, I guess.   
  
"Wax and buff?!"  
  
"Ah, ah, is that anyway to talk to your master, slave?" He turned his camera on me.  
  
I ground my teeth, but had to concede the point.  
  
I dried the car with some clean rags, and then began to wax the damned thing. Duo stayed somewhere behind me the entire time almost; thank goodness for small favors. It took me three hours to do the entire car, then another hour and a half to do the tires. My arms and back ached by the time I was done, and I stretched before standing and doing it again, rolling my neck to loosen slightly stiff muscles.  
  
Duo appeared, smiling again. "Good job, 'Fei."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him. "Am I done, Master?"  
  
His smile blossomed into a grin. "Yeah. Hit the showers, slave."

+

Dinner that night was bizarre. Trowa kept eyeing everyone before settling on Quatre, who was carefully acting normal. Heero and Relena, sensing something afoot, watched everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Duo was bouncing in is seat, while I was trying not to act stiff or fall asleep in my mashed potatoes. Eventually, I excused myself and took myself off to bed early.  
  
It was after one in the morning when I woke again. I felt much better after the rest, but was hit by a sudden craving for orange juice. Sliding from my bed, I made my way from my room to the kitchen downstairs. Two glasses of juice later, I was making my way back to my room at the end of the hallway when I heard muttering coming from behind a door. I debated for a moment, then carefully opened the door a crack.  
  
It was Duo's room, and he was sitting in a chair watching the film he had made of me earlier. Sounds innocent, right?   
  
Well, he was on the part where I was waxing the car- and he was zoomed in on my backside as it moved with each circular movement of my arm as I worked on the hood. Duo issued forth a tiny, needy groan and I suddenly realized he was masturbating to the image of my ass on the screen.   
  
Well, push me over with a feather and spank me senseless.   
  
Promptly leaving, I went back to my room, indulged as I had seen Duo doing, only to images of him, and lay there thinking for what seemed like hours until I came to my conclusion. I was going to beat Duo at his own game. I, Chang WuFei, am a sick, sick man. I know I should just have a sit-down with Duo, say something along the lines of "Shall we do each other like bunnies?" and hopefully proceed to do so.   
  
But some small, conniving, vain piece of myself wanted just a small piece of revenge before that. Okay, I'll admit, I'm slightly hurt. Duo, besides Sally, is one of my closest friends since the Mariemaia incident all those years ago. He's never mentioned anything at all about his preferences, sexual or other wise. He was touching himself, PLEASURING himself, to images of me.   
  
It raised questions, and doubts. What were we to each other? Were we really truthful with each other? Did he know I loved him? Was he just playing with an idea? Most importantly, did he love me? I know I've been holding out on him-"I LOVE YOU, DUO!!"-but only because I wasn't sure if he wanted anything like that. Maybe he's just playing, or he's feeling an itch he needs to scratch.   
  
I'd love to scratch that itch, but- I want so much more from him. I need so much more from him, so that sometimes my heart hurts, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it except stand there and smirk in my mask while I try not to feel anything at all.  
  
Enough of this chitchat- I need revenge.

+

I need a drink! Duo is sitting across from me, I can't look him in the face and it's only brunch!  
  
"Something wrong, 'Fei?" asked Trowa. He's dressed in emerald pajama bottoms that match his eyes perfectly, tied at his waist with a discreet bow, slippers, and nothing else. His long feathery bangs were sleep tousled, and his creamy skin, so similar to Duo's, had that sheen that means he's slept well. I'm not interested in Trowa in that way, but he's a beautiful man, I'll say that.   
  
Across the table, Quatre glared at me, and I suddenly knew who had strewn rose petals in Trowa's bed. I also knew Duo was the one who'd made him do it. You know, I'm not feeling so shy anymore. In fact, I think I want to stir the soup a bit.  
  
"I'm fine, Trowa, thanks for asking." Turning my head to look fully at him, I leaned on one elbow and smiled. "So, did you discover who left the rose petals in your bed?"  
  
Trowa speared me with an assessing look. I could see Quatre flush a brilliant pink from the corner of my eye, and Duo seemed really interested in his coffee all of a sudden.  
  
"No. It wasn't you, was it?"  
  
I thought of Duo, the things he'd do, and of Quatre and the things he'd do. Then I smiled. "Maybe."  
  
An elegant, auburn brow arched, and two faces went white.  
  
"Did you enjoy the two types of whipped cream, the chocolate dipped strawberries and the flavored condoms?" I asked.  
  
There were choking noises from the doorway besides the table, and Trowa and I looked up. Heero and Relena were scarlet and trying to hide smiles behind their hands.  
  
Trowa turned his attention back to me. "I enjoyed them very much, thank you."  
  
There was a strange light in his eyes, and I suddenly was aware that he knew Quatre was the one behind it. That left a question; was the interest mutual?   
  
I tilted my head, just a little. _'Do you want him?'_   
  
I was gifted with a full smile-almost a smirk. _'Is Quatre a blond?'_   
  
Dumb question.   
  
Relena and Heero seated themselves and loaded their plates with food. Relena, not looking repulsed by the previous conversation, instead looked intrigued. She swallowed her first bite then asked, "Can I ask the two of you a favor?"   
  
"What?"  
  
Her cheeks turned pink. "Will the two of you make out for me sometime? I'd like to watch."  
  
There were two gasps from across the table- any guesses? - as we looked at each other, then back at her. "Sure."  
  
Duo stood up, almost knocking over his chair in his haste. "Come on, WuFei, it's time for your second day of torture."  
  
I blinked lazily at him. "What am I doing today, Duo?"  
  
"Eating ice cream."   
  
I blinked again. "But I'd much rather eat ice pops. We saw them at the store? They were rainbow striped?"  
  
Trowa nodded beside me. "They're very good."  
  
That earned both of us black glares.   
  
"Besides, it's only ... eleven-thirty." I said mildly, checking the wall clock.  
  
"It's almost noon," said Duo, almost grimly. "Come on, Quatre, we're going to the store."  
  
He grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him away.  
  
We - Trowa and I- waited until we heard the car start up and leave before laughing.  
  
"Alright," said Heero, setting down his fork. "What was that about?"  
  
"Just giving them something to talk about." I answered. "Thanks, Relena."  
  
She grinned and flashed a victory sign before continuing her brunch. Who thought Relena Dorlian was a nice young lady? Fools, she's dangerous, especially with that mean streak of hers. That's not counting that brother and husband of hers, either. Thank goodness Heero watches her like a hawk.

+

Quatre and Duo didn't return until almost two o'clock. By then, Heero and his charge were off again for shopping at a local market, and Trowa and I had had a little talk. The only thing I had missed was the assortment of lubricants- unflavored, cherry, strawberry and raspberry. We both agreed that we needed to be in the position to use such things first and needed a plan.   
  
The simplest way would be to come right out and say it- for Trowa, at least. I still wanted my pound of flesh. In the end, we struck a deal. By the end of the week, if we hadn't told them about how we felt, we tell each other's beloved for the other. Trowa decided to stay in his room upstairs and play the flute he'd received from Quatre at sometime. I opted to go outside and go through katas.   
  
Truth be told, we were both nervous. The two of us were really in love with Duo and Quatre; our hearts were staked on the actions of this week, and if we lost, we were going to loose, big-time.  
  
I heard them when they drove in, but the flute's music, airy and light, coming from upstairs didn't stop, so I don't think Trowa heard them. I stayed where I was, calmly going through each position, but feeling butterflies inside my stomach. Duo appeared a few moments later, looking more cheerful than when he left and carrying a plastic- wrapped, rainbow striped ice pop in one hand and his camcorder in the other.   
  
"I've got your ice pop, Wu, so I hope you're ready." He beckoned me to a patio set that sat on the grass away from the pool. As I crossed over to him, he arranged two chairs facing each other at a distance of approximately a yard and a half. I sat at the table, and retrieved and opened the icepop as he made himself comfortable in the other chair.  
  
"Nice; now, I want you to enjoy eating the ice cream." He said.   
  
"Ice pop," I corrected.   
  
"Whatever." He shifted in his seat, and I suddenly realized I was making him uncomfortable. I was dressed only in a pair of white silk lounge pants; my hair was tied back with its ties, and was barefoot. There was no table between us, and no people or tasks to distract us from each other. The distance was terrifying. "Just enjoy it."  
  
Taking into account my previous desire for revenge, the fact that he wants me on SOME level, the current level of unease and the fact that I was holding a phallic shaped object meant for human consumption wasn't lost on me. I could make Duo Maxwell squirm- if I wanted to. And yes, I DID.  
  
Taking a few tiny licks, I began thinking about this one fantasy of Duo that I have, letting it wash over me. This wasn't an icepop I had my lips wrapped around; it was Duo, and I was going to BREAK him. Eyes falling shut, head bobbing, I swallowed the first few inches and sucked hard, then pulled back and ran my tongue along the underside.   
  
The fantasy was weaving itself now wrapping firmly around my mind. Minutes past as I worked the icepop in my mouth, between my lips, until I opened my eyes a little. The first thing I saw was Duo's knees then his lap. It took a few seconds for me to realize what I was looking at.  
  
Duo was hard. Very hard; it was straining the front of his shorts in a noticeable, gratifyingly obscene way. I flicked a glance at his face through my lashes; he was worrying that delectable bottom lip between his teeth in an absent-minded way. A dizzying surge of power and desire rushed through me; I had this control over him, he was reacting to ME playing him with an icepop.  
  
Fuck revenge. I want to fuck with Duo Maxwell.   
  
Standing, I tossed the icepop somewhere over my shoulder as I stalked toward Duo's chair. He was beginning to stutter-"'Fei, w-wha?" etc. - and I ignored him. Fire was coursing through my body and curling low in my belly. The ends of my hair brushed against my bare lower back and it didn't tickle but made the heat rise higher. I could feel my eyes getting brighter with that fire as I concentrated on Duo.   
  
I dropped to my knees before him, unbuttoned and unzipped his cut-off shorts and parted the heavy folds of denim. There was a choking sound above me that sounded suspiciously like my name as his erection emerged eagerly from the cloth; I must say, I like him saying my name like that. Wrapping a steadying hand around the base of his erection, I opened my mouth and swallowed him, as much as I could. Contrary to the icepop, I've never done this before but this was Duo, MY Duo, who had been haunting me for over five years, and no WAY was I going to mess this up.  
  
Sucking hard, I drew him in another inch, then pulled back slowly, scraping with my teeth until I reached the head and explored the slit with the tip of my tongue. Duo was moaning my name in a low, wispy, almost guttural tone, and suddenly he slid sideways in the armless chair. Releasing him, I grabbed his hips and guided him to the ground before resuming where I had left off. Duo's camcorder landed somewhere away from us but I wasn't too worried about it; I had more important things to do.  
  
From this new position on the ground, I wrapped both hands around him as I swallowed the first inch of his erection and toyed with it, stroking with fingers and palms at the same time. I felt my ponytail slide over my shoulder as I knelt over him. Duo's sex was darkening from scarlet to crimson under my ministrations, tiny cries falling from his mouth as he began to writhe. Dropping my hands, I braced myself on either side of his hips and began a rhythm, my head bobbing. Duo's taste was salty with a slightly sweet edge; much better than an ice pop; much, much better than a tootsie pop...   
  
Praying my gag reflex wouldn't trigger, I opened my throat and slid down, until I buried my nose in the chestnut red curls at the base of his manhood. The scent of him rose up to overwhelm me. Have I told you of how edible Duo is? Long, strong fingers were burrowing in my hair, urging me on. I sensed the tightening in his body as his hips begin to move, unable to stay still any longer. _Yesssss...I want this- want him to lose control, want his release scalding my tongue, want him to BREAK. Break for me, Duo..._   
  
He cried out, loud and low, as his body arched hard. His orgasm shook his frame, his flesh quivering violently in my mouth as I swallowed, his hands tightening painfully in my hair. I let him slid from my mouth only when I was through, and he had softened and his fingers loosened. Then I sat back a bit and took a good look at him.  
  
His eyes were closed and he was panting hard, sprawled on his back, braid all over the place. His face and neck were flushed right up to the neck of his tee shirt, and his opened shorts exposed his stomach, hips and thighs beautifully. It was then that I decided he was wearing too many clothes. First to come off was the cutoffs, then the shirt; thank goodness he was already barefoot. Duo in real life was a thousand times more gorgeous than any dream; all sinewy muscle, long limbs and pale perfect skin. Looking at him, I realized just how painfully hard I myself was- but I was going to wait. I want Duo to touch me, to take me- if he'll recover...  
  
Leaning over him again, I stared nibbling on the inside of one knee and worked my way up, hands busy mapping his other thigh and torso. Moving up, I worked on his abdomen, when hands like steel vises clamped around my wrists and I was unceremoniously flipped sideways on my back. I'd never seen this look on Duo's face, except maybe in my dreams. He looked like maybe he wanted to do something violent to me, like maybe eat me. Sweet Nataku, I hope so.  
  
He opened his mouth like maybe he was going to say something, his eyes glittering dangerously, and instead, he pounced. I had never been kissed like that.  
  
He WAS trying to devour me, trying to get inside me as he delved past my lips with his tongue. This kiss- it also gave me a sense of heat separate from desire, a warmth that spread through me with a sense of completeness. This just felt so right; I want to be here, being kissed by Duo, under Duo- well, for now. All bets were off afterwards.  
  
Hush, you. I didn't forget what got me here.   
  
A knee nudged in between mine and I opened to it. It slid high until it was firmly wedged against me and I arched against it wantonly, delicious pressure against my own erection slowly turning my brain to mush. Duo's mouth gentled and slid back until our lips were barely brushing. The look in his eyes was still the same but there was a slightly questioning look as well; I tilted my head back and arched my neck to bare my throat as a silent offering to him. His head lowered, and I felt a kiss on my Adam's apple, then a little lower, on my collarbone.   
  
Then Duo did something I never expected. He bit me, hard, on the muscle between neck and shoulder. I cried out, and his mouth began an equally hard suction. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much and I began to writhe under him. He gradually let go, and it stung as the air hit it. He dragged his mouth hotly across it. "MY 'Fei- Fei..."  
  
He had marked me!  
  
"You're wearing too many closes, 'Fei..." His mouth dragged over my throat, the tip of his tongue leaving a hot wet trail on my skin. "I want inside you..."   
  
His voice vibrated against me, and I whimpered at the heat in it, at the answering fire that rose in me. I opened my mouth, and the voice that emerged was barely recognizable as mine.   
  
"Left pocket."   
  
He groaned and released my hands to sit back a little, and I saw that he was hard again. Nimble fingers paused to trace the outlines of my muscles before they finally retrieved the bottle of lubricant Trowa had given me, and a strawberry flavored condom. Smirking, Duo brushed the edge of the condom up my chest, teased each nipple, and finally traced the line of my lips.   
  
"Had much experience with these, 'Fei?"   
  
Was he asking for my background history? If so, I had nothing to hide. "No. There's only you."  
  
A look passed over his face that was somewhere between gratitude, surprise and lust. "Virgin...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He pounced me again, kissing me until I was senseless and dizzy, and he was my only reason for existing. His hands moved over me, leaving fires in their wake. When his mouth left mine, I cried out and then again as he moved down my body. The lounge pants were suddenly gone, and I was bared to the sun and Duo.  
  
A firm grip closed around my erection and pumped. A few seconds later the most intense orgasm of my life shook me. My vision exploded, then faded to white. My senses were cut off and I drifted for a moment, or maybe an eternity, I don't know. When I regained my senses, it was to Duo holding me, hands wandering on my skin and small kisses being pressed gently on my face. I reached up and kissed him softly, feeling boneless despite small tendrils of fire curling in my abdomen.   
  
Duo's erection, pressed against my hip, had softened somewhat but was still flushed scarlet. A hand trailed down between my legs, stroking my sex first, then toying with the softness of my scrotum before finding that perfect place between there and my opening. It made me stiffen at first, and then I went limp and spread my thighs, silently begging for more.  
  
The lubricant was just within arm's reach; grasping it, I dangled it in his face. Thank you, I know it's not a very subtle hint but damn it! What would you do if you had Duo Maxwell looking all hot and bothered and wanting to nail you? Don't answer that. Please don't; and remember, he's MY Duo. Hands off!   
  
"Open it, WuFei."   
  
He nuzzled at the hollow of my throat and withdrew his hand from between my legs. I fumbled the flip top lid up as he held out his hand, palm up, and managed to deposit an overly healthy amount in his hand. I started to mumble an apology or an excuse, or something, but he cut me off with one of his mind drugging kisses. His fingers were stroking at my entrance, just stroking, and it felt good. I could feel my body relaxing into his touch, and so could he. Moving down my neck, he murmured his approval, and carefully slid a finger inside me. Twisting gently, he slid back and forth, and then inserted a second finger as my body loosened for him.   
  
Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I whimpered a little, eyes drifting closed. His mouth came back up to kiss me, and inside me, his fingers began to stretch me in anticipation of a third, spreading wider with each stroke. Somehow I was always under the impression there would be pain, both as he stretched me and at first penetration. But this just felt so wonderful, lying in his arms as he touched and kissed me... that sense of completeness flooded me again and I hummed into our kiss with satisfaction.   
  
Then that third finger was introduced and I couldn't help it. I arched my back, trying to get his fingers deeper, as I spread my legs a bit wider. Duo drew back from kissing me and softly said my name. I opened my eyes in response, and he nuzzled my cheek. I noticed his braid was trying to come apart; hopefully, it will hold a little while longer. Long hair unrestrained can be a pain, though I must admit I was struck by the urge to see it down. Maybe later...  
  
"'Fei, are you sure?" He asked softly.   
  
It was so hard to think through the spell he had woven around me, but he needed me to answer him, reassure him. "Yes, now..." Lifting my hands, I threaded my fingers in his hair and drew him down to kiss him. It was brief, though; he pulled his fingers from my body, and maneuvered himself between my legs. He urged one leg over his shoulder, then leaned forward a bit.   
  
I felt a surge of heat at his actions, but felt a butterfly or two at the position. I was totally opened, totally exposed, and as he leaned forward, I felt the tip of his erection sliding between my cheeks. I wanted this, wanted Duo, and I looked at him. The expression on his face was conflicting; desire warring with control. He wanted nothing more than to pound into me, but was holding back for me.  
  
"Duo, I want you inside me." I moaned. "Please, don't make me wait."   
  
He said my name as a prayer and reached down to guide himself to my entrance. He pushed in, inch by inch, and I felt a sense of opening and fullness as he did so. A shudder went through me and I felt my own erection harden further as it bobbed between out bodies. Pulling my free leg high against his side, he slid in a bit faster and a brief spark of light danced across my vision. I moaned; the angle must have changed and allowed him to slide over my prostate.   
  
"Duo, now..."   
  
He made a sound somewhere between laughter and lust, and obliged me, thrusting the last few inches into me. I cried out in pleasure as he paused, then he drew my free leg over his other shoulder and leaned down into me. It drew sounds from both of us; the position is designed to tighten the passage, after all, and I was already tight to begin with. He felt heavy, hot and hard inside me. His hands slid under my body to grip my shoulders, and he kissed me hard, his tongue thrusting in and out of my mouth.  
  
My erection was in full contact with the silky skin of his abdomen, and when he began to move in me, he moved against me too, making me moan. Slow and gentle at first, he moved faster and faster in response to my moans, his mouth dropping to work on my throat and collarbone. He bit down hard again, began to suck, and I began to writhe under him, the only coherent thing coming out of my mouth being moans consisting of 'oh'.   
  
Was Duo trying to drive me made with pleasure? Or maybe it was revenge for earlier, when I had him at my mercy when I was on my hands and knees? All I could do was FEEL-feel him pounding into me, moving over me, his mouth on my throat, his hands gripping my shoulders as he strove to get in deeper and bending me in half in the process. I was mindless then; the only thing I recognized was him, my name on his lips in between pauses on my neck. I could feel our bodies as they tightened; our orgasm becoming imminent. My arms tightened around his neck, though I don't remember wrapping them around him in the first place. He was saying something...  
  
"'Fei, stroke yourself for me. 'Fei..."  
  
I obeyed him, sliding a hand between us and grasping my erection. Trying to time each of my strokes to his, I pumped my flesh, the tip still being stroked by his abdomen as he moved over me. He was getting deeper and deeper with every thrusting lunge; I could feel his scrotum slapping my buttocks with each one. The coil was tightening, the fire blazing over my skin a match to his, and was joined by the sense of belonging, of loving because I loved Duo, had loved him since we were sixteen and I loved him even more at twenty. Anything else was a lie, and I couldn't. Not before, and certainly not now.   
  
That coiled spring inside me snapped. I was thrown from the pentacle of the cliff into eternity once more; my release spreading across my fingers and our abdomens as my earthly shell froze in surrender. Beyond that, I was aware of nothing except Duo. He continued to thrust into my body, once, twice and was hit by his own release. He clutched me tightly to him as he did, crying out against my throat. I shuddered at the molten feel of him erupting inside me, and released my spent erection so I could wrap both arms around him and hold him tightly.   
  
This was exactly where I wanted to be, and even if I had wanted to move, I don't think I could have- I was euphorically tired. Plus, Duo's weight kept me pent underneath him, and his arms trapped my legs over his broad shoulders. We stayed like that, holding on each other as we drifted in the afterglow- until we heard the screaming.   
  
Duo and I both jumped, and turned our heads to crane up at Trowa's window. Well, I did; Duo couldn't really because my knee was in the way. He growled and let go of my shoulders so he could guide my legs down. But he didn't move from between my legs, which was just as well. He was still partially erect, and I liked the feel of him inside me.   
  
The screaming suddenly got louder, then was choked off as a second, different screamer gave a brief, half strangled one that sounded like 'Quatre'. I guess that answered that question; Trowa had gotten what he wanted.  
  
Duo chuckled and snuggled back down against me. "I'm thinking Quatre finally talked to Trowa."  
  
I mummered an agreement; my energy was still just a little bit low.  
  
He chuckled again and raised my hand to his mouth. Yes, that hand; the one I had touched myself with. He cleansed the white pearls from my fingers gently with his tongue, his eyes half-mast in pleasure. Sweet Nataku, the look on his face as he did that... Then he kissed me, inserting the taste of myself in my mouth. While not unpleasant, I still find the taste of Duo better.   
  
As he did so, he slid slowly from the sheath of my body. I whimpered in protest into his mouth and he ran a gentle, soothing hand along my thigh and side. He broke the kiss slowly, reverently. Then he feathered kisses down my bruised throat and down my chest until he reached the strands of pearls across my abdomen. He cleaned each strand from me, making me squirm and purr all at once.  
  
Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I PURRED.   
  
When he was done, I pushed him over and cleaned him of strands of pearls. Allow me a moment to smirk; I'm not the only one who purrs. There was one for each lick of my tongue across the creamy skin of his abdomen, I was filled with that sense of love and satisfaction, and maybe power, I must confess. As I finished the last strand, I felt something wet begin to slide down the inside of my thighs as I knelt over him. Pulling away a bit, I nearly stood on my head to peer in between them. The milky proof of Duo's release gleamed against my skin. I felt a flash of heat along with a million other things as one thought made itself known. _I belong to Duo now._   
  
There was a hand on my shoulder, and I straightened on my knees. Our eyes locked, and I knew he was thinking the same thing, that we belonged to each other now. Then we spoke at the same time in a rush to get it all out.   
  
"Duo, I love you."   
  
"'Fei, I love you."   
  
We both blushed furiously, staring at each other even harder, and he sat up. Grabbing my face between his hands, he kissed me gently and smiled. "Love you, 'Fei."   
  
"Love you, too." I replied, and kissed him back again. I felt his hand slide from my face, down my sides, to my waist. Suddenly I was pulled forward, so I was lying against Duo's taller, lithe frame. Our kiss broke suddenly, and as we drew deep breaths, his hands slid down my backside. Grasping one cheek and squeezing, his other hand slid in between and lower. He gathered the pale fluid on his fingertip and then found my entrance, stroking gently. It felt so good; I drew one leg up slightly to give him better access, and arched back into his touch.  
  
"Duo..."   
  
"Yes, my 'Fei-'Fei?"  
  
The blood was starting to sing in my ears, and heat was coursing through me. His flesh was awakening once more, and so was mine. But...  
  
"Let's go find a bed. The ground is kind of hard, and the only hard thing I want is you." One finger sank into me, and I moaned. "Otherwise, you're on bottom next time."  
  
"Is that a promise?" he asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Care to find out?" I challenged in return.  
  
"Alright, we'll adjourn to the bedroom." Laughing, his hands slid away, and I bit my tongue to keep from moaning in disappointment.  
  
We separated and looked around. My pants and the lube were nearby, but I had flung Duo's clothes a good distance. Grumbling, he went after them, and I spotted the camcorder. Not bothering to pull on my pants, I climbed to my feet, flung said pants over my shoulder as I gathered the lube in one hand, and fetched it. The damn thing was still recording. I hit 'stop' and then on a whim, played it from the beginning on forward. What I saw on the viewfinder made my eyes pop before I grinned. Then I hit 'stop' once more.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around my waist, and an equally warm body pressed against my back. Duo rubbed his chin over the crown of my head then buried his nose in my hair behind my ear. "Ready?"  
  
I leaned back into him. "I need to drop something off first." Grabbing his hand, I tugged him with me into the house. "Whose bedroom?"  
  
"Let's try my bed first," he said, taking the lead. "I want to see you asleep on white satin sheets..."  
  
I shivered. "Duo? How long...?"  
  
We stopped at the top of the stairs, him towering over me as he turned to look at me. "White satin sheets and you? Almost as long as I've loved you." His indigo eyes glowed as he looked at me, lips quirked in a small smile. "Since Mariemaia, since maybe before. I don't know, how do I breathe? I just love you."  
  
"Same here, "I whispered. Then my mouth quirked. "Only you're on black silk sheets."  
  
He grinned down at me. "You hurry up. I'll be waiting." He took the lube from me and took off for his room.   
  
I went to Relena and Heero's room after checking the disk in the camcorder. Finding a pen and paper, I left a note:  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Relena,_  
  
_Sorry, but you can't watch Trowa and I make out._  
 _Maybe this will appease you? And I want it back;_  
 _sentimental value and all that._  
  
_~Chang._

 _P.S. I'll tell Duo in the morning._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

+

I woke first the next morning. Duo was obviously worn out. So was I, but something had woken me; what was it? Slipping from the bed and Duo's arms, clad only in my hair, I looked around. Then I spotted it; a slip of paper under the door.   
  
I padded over and picked it up from the floor. Two sets of writing greeted me. Tilting my head, I read it silently.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_WuFei,_

 _Thank you very much. May I say, you and your new_  
 _beau are fucking gorgeous? It's in your room._  
  
_~Relena._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_WuFei,_  
  
_Thanks for the idea. I labeled it 'How many licks?'_

 _~Heero._  
 _P.S. Relena made copies._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I told you Relena was dangerous!  
  
~Owari~


End file.
